


Anything For The King

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Harald’s heart is broken after Ellisif’s rejection and attempt to kill him. Thank the Gods he has you to make him forget.





	Anything For The King

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: rough smut, NSFW, language, little nibbling/biting

His lips mash right on top of yours, his tongue dips right into your mouth and his hands. They’re all over you, enjoying every inch of your body. His entire frame cages you between him and the barn behind you. You’re turning to liquid as he reaches down and picks you up by the back of your thighs.

You moan into his mouth as he grinds his clothed erection between your moistened folds. With just a small tug from his hands, his erection springs free and rubs right between your folds. Your soaked now. Your breathing heavy through your nose and your hands are gripping his shoulders tightly.

He lines himself against your soaked entrance and slowly pushes himself in. He takes you slowly inch by inch until his hips meet your and then he begins thrusting faster and faster.

You ignore the wood that’s biting into your back. He feels too good inside you to register any kind of discomfort. All you want is for him to keep going. And he does without you even asking.

Your chest is rising and falling fast and your heart pumps adrenaline searing through you as you roll your hips. He pulls away from your mouth and begins placing little nibbles on your neck.

He pistons his hips farther and faster inside you as his teeth pinches a patch the skin where your neck and shoulders connect. It makes your entire body burn and you murmur his name over and over again.

“Harald, shit.” You moan quietly.

He groans and growls against you as he thrusts harder and harder into you. His hands travel to your ass and kneads the flesh.

Harald brings his face back to yours and once again crashes his lips into yours. He tastes like mead and you so everything you can to drink him in. Your hands travel to his face as you begin to quiver.

His thrusts become erratic and in his wild rhythms he hits a delicious patch inside you that makes your entire body clench. Your inner walls clasp around him as your orgasm ripples through you in short heated bursts. Your toes curl and you find yourself reaching an amazing high.

As a matter of fact you’re so stuck on riding through your orgasm you don’t even register that King Harald pushes himself deep inside you and fills you with his warm seed. You whimper against his lips when you feel him pull out and he sets you down carefully on your wobbly, unstable legs.

“Y/N, you did your king a great service tonight.” He breathes heavily as he pulls his trousers back up and looks at you with his beautiful blue eyes.

“Anything for my King.” You smile at him.

He smiles back and offers you a gentle kiss.

“Keep it up and you might just find yourself becoming queen one day.” He comments before he turns on his heels and walks away.


End file.
